1. Field of Invention
This invention is in the general field of optometry and, more particularly, is a kit for repairing and maintaining eyeglasses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A frame of eyeglasses includes a front rim which holds a lens for each of a wearer""s eyes. A left and a right temple arm of the frame is attached to a left and a right outer side, respectively, of the rim. When the rim is positioned with the lenses in front of the wearer""s eyes, the left and right temple arms rest on the left and right ears, respectively of the wearer and the frame may rest upon the wearer""s face.
Each temple arm is attached to the rim by a hinged connection whereby the temple arms swing approximately ninety degrees from their open position to a closed position. The regular swinging of the temple arms when the frame is handled as well as normal use, and sometimes misuse, of the eyeglasses puts a strain on the hinged connections. Because of the strain, screws of the hinged connection become loose and are frequently lost.
When the frame irritates the wearer""s face, a nose pad is connected to each nose piece of the frame, thereby causing a separation of the rim from the wearer""s face.
The nose pad typically has an adhesive on one side that is used to adhesively connect it to the nose piece.
Even when replacement of the lost screws and the nose pads, is available, they are of a small size that makes their installation difficult. Accordingly, there is a need for tools especially suited for installation of the screws and the nose pads. Additionally, there is a need for a kit wherein the replacement screws, nose pads and tools for their installation are available.
According to the present invention, a folder has one wall with an interior surface that is a mirror and another wall has an interior surface that provides seating for a magnifying glass and a screwdriver. The envelope additionally provides seating for a nose pad, a hinge screw container and a leaning fluid container. When the foldrer is closed, a polishing cloth is retainable between the walls.